Troy Raymer
Troy Raymer is a former sheriff's deputy appearing in The Darkness comics series. Biography Early Life Troy Raymer worked as a sheriff's deputy in North Dakota. Eventually he became afraid that one day he won't come back to his family and die because of his job. Seeing how desperate he is, Sovereign sells him the gift of immortality. After learning that he can't die, Troy started to lose his moral compass. Troy then began to use meth and sell what's left of it around the county. At some point, the sheriff's department figure out his dirty business and started to gather evidence against him. They find an informant who is willing to testify against Troy. After finding out about this, Troy tracks down the informant and his family and proceeds to beat to death every single one of them. He then sets the house on fire in order to cover up the execution. With the case on him gone, Troy is kicked from the force and then travels to a town called Open Creek. He then takes over a turkey farm and then turns it into his main base of operations. Crooked: Black Teeth Some time later, Raymer's henchmen capture Jackie Estacado and bring him to the farm. Raymer questions him as to who he's working with. Jackie answers that the Sovereign has sent him and he's changing the terms of their agreement. Estacado reveals that he knows that the Sovereign turned Raymer immortal so the latter could return to his family every night. Instead, after finding out that he's can't die, Raymer lost his moral compass. In anger, Raymer orders his men to throw Jackie into sewage lagoon with a chained weight to his leg. During the night, Jackie gets out of the lagoon, takes an axe and proceeds to kill all of Raymer's men. He then cuts off Raymer's legs and arms. Jackie offers two options: either Raymer rescinds his immortality or Estacado will throw him into the sewage lagoon and pour a concrete cap on it. Raymer accepts to rescind his immortality and becomes mortal again. Jackie then throws Raymer into the lagoon with a tied weight to his waist for killing the family. Personality Before gaining his ability, Troy was a respectable officer. He deeply cared about his family and was worried that because of the nature of his job, he might one day not come back to them. After Sovereign gives Troy the gift of immortality, he quickly started to lose his moral compass. Knowing that he can't die he became corrupt, developing a sadistic nature. In order to end the investigation into his activities, Raymer willingly kills the informant that wanted to testify against him, including his three old kid and fourteen month old daughter. Powers & Abilities Powers * Immortality: Troy made a Faustian pact with the Sovereign in return for eternal life. With this power, Troy ceased to age any further, never fell ill, and boasted that he could even regrow severed limbs. After being overpowered by Jackie, he rescinds his power, rendering him mortal once more. Abilities * Marksmanship: * Drug Dealing: Gallery Teeth18.jpg|Troy Raymer meeting Jackie Estacado Teeth24.jpg|Troy Raymer with his limbs cut off Teeth25.jpg|Jackie throwing Troy Raymer into sewage lagoon Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human Category:Supernatural Category:Criminals